This invention relates to quick disconnect couplings for garden hoses, and more particularly to a quick disconnect hose coupling and shutoff valve.
Coupling devices to quickly connect and disconnect garden hoses and garden hose attachments such as sprinklers and nozzles have been known and marketed for some time. The term "hose attachment(s)", when used herein, is intended to mean sprinklers, nozzles, and similar components commonly attached to garden hoses. These coupling devices are usually made of plastic, and sometimes incorporate a valve mechanism to stop water flow in the uncoupled condition. Such a mechanism is complex. Better quality coupling devices made of brass and stainless steel provide a product that is more durable, but they typically do not have mechanism to stop water flow. The one known brass connector that does stop water flow when uncoupled is basically a duplication of the complex mechanism found in plastic units, and is very expensive to manufacture. Consequently, brass couplers for the lawn and garden industry are typically made without the water stop feature.
As to the couplers that do have a flow shutoff, virtually all known designs use the same concept. A separate floating valve element on the inside of the unit is forced away from its seat by the insertion of the mating coupler half, thus allowing water flow. When the two halves are disconnected, either water pressure or spring pressure forces the element back to its seat, stopping water flow. Although the location and configuration of these internal components vary between manufacturers, the principle of operation is virtually identical. They are all traditional spring-disc valves. The length of the valve itself and the length of its travel from one end of its motion to the other, require that the body of the valve must be lengthened to accommodate the internal components. This is of critical cost importance when it is made of brass.
In addition to the complexity and number of the internal components of presently known couplers, this traditional design also still requires a separate hose washer to seal the connection with the attached hose or hose attachment.